Tyreese (Road to Survival)
Tyreese is a comic-adapted and playable character who appears in The Walking Dead: Road to Survival. Pre-Apocalypse & Post-Apocalypse Main Article: Tyreese (Comic Series) As a Playable Character Tyreese - "Skybound Edition" *'Persona': Hunter *'Trait': Fast *'Rarity': Rare (3 Stars) *'Leader Skill': All teammates get +10% HP and +10% attack. *'Adrenaline Rush': Squad Healing (All teammates regain 25% of their max HP and get +10% defense for 2 turns.) *'Specialist Skill': Does not have one. Tyreese - "Miles Behind Us" *'Persona': Soldier *'Trait': Fast *'Rarity': Epic (5 Stars) *'Leader Skill': All fast teammates get +30% HP and +30% attack. *'Adrenaline Rush': Sidekick Support (All teammates regain 40% of their max HP and get +80% defense for 2 turns.) *'Specialist Skill': Does not have one. Tyreese - "Safety Behind Bars" *'Persona': Leader *'Trait': Strong *'Rarity': Ultra Rare (4 Stars) *'Leader Skill': All teammates get +30% attack against melee characters. *'Adrenaline Rush': Line Them Up (Deal 250% damage and -25% attack for 4 turns to a line of enemies.) *'Specialist Skill': Does not have one. Tyreese - "Road to Survival, Edition #1" * Persona: Hunter * Trait: Tough * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: Unending Fury (Deal 300% damage to a line of enemies. All teammates get +50% attack and +50% defense for 2 turns.) * Specialist Skill: Neutralize (When this character attacks an enemy that has 90% or more adrenaline, the enemy will be impaired for 1 turn.) Tyreese * Persona: Rebel * Trait: Fast * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: Vicious Strikes (Deal 425% damage to up to 2 enemies. This character gets +70% attack for 2 turns.) * Specialist Skill: Neutralize (When this character attacks an enemy that has 90% or more Adrenaline, the enemy will be impaired for 1 turn.) Killed Victims This list shows the victims Tyreese has killed: *Chris (Alive and Zombified) *Numerous counts of zombies and at least one unnamed man. Death Killed By *The Governor After being loaded onto a truck by The Governor and his men, Tyreese is beaten and brought back to the prison. The Governor reveals a bloody and beaten Tyreese to the prison group, asking them to give up the prison for his safety. Tyreese desperately tells the group not to surrender, and The Governor hits him over the head to shut him up. After Rick and group decide not to give into The Governor's demands, he uses Michonne's katana, and slowly cuts off Tyreese's head until it is fully decapitated. He then boots Tyreese's head closer to the prison's fence in anger and leaves when Billy Greene opens fire on him, leaving the group to grieve over Tyreese's brutal execution. *Michonne (Zombified, Out of Mercy) After the destruction of the prison at the hands of the now deceased Brian Blake, Michonne finds Tyreese's re-animated head and puts it down, shedding a tear as she does so. Trivia * Tyreese Miles Behind Us is one of two characters to have Sidekick Support as their Adrenaline Rush, the other one being [[Rick Grimes (Road to Survival)|Rick Miles Behind Us]]. * Tyreese Skybound Edition is one of two characters to have Squad Healing as their Adrenaline Rush, the other one being Mirabelle. * Tyreese and Tyreese Road to Survival, Edition #1 ''are two of four characters to have Neutralize as their Specialist Skill, the others being Bruce, [[Carl Grimes (Road to Survival)|Carl ''No Turning Back]] and [[Mark (Peacekeeper)|Mark All Out War]]. * Tyreese is one of seven characters to have a Special Weapon, the others being Romanov, Sandy, Sawyer, Shiva, Viktor and Yumiko. Category:Road to Survival Category:Deceased